


Give a Little, Take a Lot

by Ryenan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Exploitation, Gen, Mental Instability, Power Imbalance, Stiles Stilinski has OCD, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:04:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryenan/pseuds/Ryenan
Summary: Power & Control - Werewolves throw a wrench in Stiles Stilinski's tenuous control on his life. Then Peter Hale offers him an out.





	Give a Little, Take a Lot

Stiles cuts grooves into his arm, five deep points with shallower tails, a rough approximation of the marks Peter’s claws would have left around his wrist. Digging into the bruised tissue combines a dull pressure-pain with the standard sharp sting of the knife, and the dead blood clots quicker. There’s still plenty of blood, enough to satisfy his curiosity and stain his sleeve, and he goes to bed pleased with the results.

He doesn’t show Scott, or anyone, keeping the wounds his own private pleasure under cuffed sleeves. If Scott smells the blood, he doesn’t say anything, but Stiles doubts he can anyway. He’ll find Peter, tonight in the woods, and Peter will notice. Might even dig his claws into Stiles’ other wrist, give him a matching set of marks.

“Do you want the bite?”

He asked, and Stiles didn’t say no.

“I don’t want to be like you.”

He doesn’t. He does not want to be stronger, quicker, more popular. He has too much on his plate already, too much to control, too much to hold together. If he was weaker, smaller, gentler, maybe it would not be up to him to corral and contain and control every little thing. If he was less capable, less intelligent, maybe his father would take care of him and help him.

Being stronger will not help anything. If he could just let a little control go, maybe he would have time to breathe again, and being a werewolf only comes with more responsibility.

 

 

Peter finds him in the back parking-lot of the Beacon Hills Long Term Care Facility, sitting on the curb by his Jeep and staring into the memorial garden that skirts the edge of the woods.

He’s not properly dressed, not like last night, instead wearing the simple hospital pants and gown all the patients wear. It’s no different from the last outfit he saw his mother in, years ago, but Peter fills the flimsy cotton better. He’s recovering here, growing stronger instead of wasting away.

“You come to me, and with blood on your skin. Did Scott hurt you, make you reconsider my offer?”

“I never said no. You heard no, but that’s not what I said.”

Peter considers, steps closer, but doesn’t sit. The scars along his leg and abdomen would make it too difficult to get up.

“You want the bite, but you don’t want to be like me. Do you want the bite to kill you, Stiles? That would be quite a waste.”

Stiles struggles to articulate what he wants from Peter, just lie he’s struggled to articulate what he wants from anyone, anything, ever.

“Scott is like you,” he tries, but Peter wouldn’t know, hasn’t been with Scott these last few weeks. “The power, he’s not in control, and I – “

“You don’t want to be like Scott, alone and adrift. Let me be your alpha, Stiles, and you won’t have to worry about controlling yourself.” He hears a tell-tale pattern in Stiles’ heartbeat, and realizes he’s found a pressure point.

“Let me be your alpha, and I’ll take care of you. Control you. You won’t have to be alone.”

 

 

The bite on his left wrist doesn’t match the pattern of the wounds on his right wrist, but it doesn’t matter. Peter told him not to care, so he doesn’t. Both wounds should heal before school tomorrow, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to see this continued, just let me know where you think it should go. I would love to collaborate on some stories, and if you do too you should hit me up on Tumblr! @PoignantlyArrogant


End file.
